DeiIno Highschool
by SeptemberRainDarkShadow
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, The high school flirt and popular girl is almost on her way to finishing senior year. Then, something unexpected happens, a new student by the name of Deidara is put in her school and in her history class as well. Are they attracted to each other or will they drive each other somewhat crazy. Possible lemons AU and mild language


Summary: Ino Yamanaka, The high school flirt and popular girl is almost on her way to finishing senior year. Then, something unexpected happens, a new student by the name of Deidara is put in her school and in her history class as well. Are they attracted to each other or will they drive each other somewhat crazy. Possible lemons AU and mild language

Chapter 1

Portrait

Ino Yamanaka was searching through her back pack for a pencil or something to write with. Kakashi Sensei, the teacher of her history class was passing out papers for a pop quiz…the blond groaned just even thinking about it. Ino didn't have the time to even think about studying she was too busy partying and socializing. It was her life she'll decide what to do with it, right? Ino. the popular pretty girl in school's grades were always low Ino had the capability to bring her grades up she just didn't have the time to study or even pay attention in class. Her mind was always on something else.

Ino Yamanaka is stunningly beautiful, at least to her school mates. Her blonde silky hair was always up in a pony tail and her bangs covered her right eye. Ino didn't like wearing her hair down she didn't think she looked right with it down and it was far to long. She wore purple hair clips. Ino was very fond of purple, her clothing proved it. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a purple mini skirt. Her legs where bare and her feet were covered by black and purple converse. She was very much a girly girl in fashion. Her classmates would sometimes mock her for that, but she would usually shut them up by slugging them. Ino also has blue eyes that were close to the color of the ocean.

Her teeth were milky white and her lips were covered by her red lipstick. Ino wore make up occasionally but she was convinced that she didn't need it by her parents. Ino wore purple eye liner that only covered her upper eyelid and pink barely visible blush on her cheeks, she didn't wear foundation or powder since she didn't have any acne to cover or under eye circles she considered herself lucky.

Ino cursed under her breath, she couldn't find anything to write with. She gave up and sat up in her desk crossing her legs and resting her elbows on the desk. From the corner of her blue eye she saw someone she didn't recognize at the door of the classroom. She turned her gaze to him.

_Ah a new kid _

Her eyes studied him he looked quite interesting and slightly attractive. A smirk was on his thin lips, he has blonde hair much like hers it was in almost in the same style it was a darker blonde however. His bangs covered his left eye and part of his hair was up in a pony tail and the rest was down his back. He had bluish eyes. He was wearing a casual black t-shirt, black unzipped jacket, black jeans, and converse shoes Ino didn't like his choice of style it was too plain to her. She noticed he must have been an emo or something. Or perhaps she was stereotyping emo's? He looked quite good in black but she thought maybe a lighter color would suit his hair color.

Ino looked at the class it appeared that she wasn't the only one staring at the new kid. Kakashi-Sensei looked over at the new kid and paused. Kakashi looked at him with his mismatched eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in an unreadable expression.

Kakashi Sensei was the tallest man and teacher in school. He was wearing plain brownish khaki's and a white shirt with a tie. And one noticeable feature about Mr. Kakashi was his mask covering his mouth and nose. No students dared to ask him why he wore it. Kakashi was cool and laid back he was Ino's most unlikely favorite teacher.

"You're late Deidara, and it's your first day here" Kakashi sighed leaned lightly against a desk

_So his name is Deidara, interesting…_

Deidara's smirk widened "Sorry, Sensei…I got up late, un"

Deidara's voice was the most attractive thing about him to Ino. It was husky and deep and did he end the sentence with an "un" ? Strange…it was like a grunt he finished the sentence with a grunt.

"Hey Ino I didn't know you had a twin" Naruto the class clown called out from the back of the class

Naruto…the most annoying kid in Ino's class. He was blonde and very hyperactive with blue eyes. He wore a lot of orange. He was shorter than Ino. He had a childish appearance like his facial structure. He always wore a smile and unintentionally he annoyed people.

"Huh?" Ino responded and looked behind her.

"You and Deidara look a lot alike! Like twins"

Ino looked back at Deidara to find him looking at her with a blank unreadable expression. Ino didn't know how to respond. What would she say at a moment like this…Deidara did look a lot like her…like he was her twin or long lost brother.

_Damn it Naruto do you have to always embarrass me_? Ino thought to herself.

"Ah" Sensei chuckled as he continued passing out the tests "You'll be sitting there next to Ino by the window. Since that's the only available seat, good luck Deidara" Ino wondered why Kakashi had said good luck.

Without question Deidara took a seat by Ino not looking at her once.

Ino turned her gaze to the window and looked at a little bird on a tree branch building a nest. Then Ino remembered she doesn't have anything to write with…how would she even start her test? The blonde girl looked at Deidara whom was resting his eyes possibly day dreaming.

"Um….Deidara" Ino said quietly and shyly. This was unusual she was _never _shy.

Deidara's pupils dilated when he opened his eyes, he looked at Ino with his blue eyes "Hn?" Deidara looked at her with a curious expression

"Do…do you have a pencil? Or something to write with?"

"Of course…I always carry pencils, un" Deidara unzipped his red back pack and took out a pencil from a pocket inside. Ino noticed a couple of sketch books in his backpack…was he an artist?

Deidara held out a plain number 2 pencil. Ino took it and nodded "Thank you" she said lightly and she looked at her test and tapped the paper with the eraser, thinking. Sensei must of placed it on her desk, she swore he is like a ninja…how did she not notice him? Maybe he dropped the test on her desk when she was gazing out the window?

"Deidara, while everyone is taking the test I suggest you sit quietly and get something out to keep yourself occupied. Since you're new you don't have to take the test, lucky aren't you?" Kakashi said breaking the silence that formed.

"Yes, un" Deidara said from the corner of Ino's eye she saw him pull out a sketch book and flip to a certain page with a drawing. It was a snake or something with an explosion behind it. "Would you like to see?" Deidara whispered

Ino's eyes widened. Was he talking to me, she thought. Ino turned to him and his eyes answered her question.

"I noticed you glancing at me, un" Deidara said quietly and passed his sketch book to Ino.

"You're an artist?" Ino asked and flipped through the pages of his sketch book

"A sketch artist, un. I sculpt as well"

A drawing caught her attention and she looked at it more closely. "Is that a girl?" Ino said amazed. The girl was so realistic and then she realized it looked a lot like herself. Was it? It couldn't possibly be…the girl looked more like a woman perhaps in her 40's but at the same time she looked as if she was about 20 is that even possible to look old and young at the same time

"yes"

"Who is it?"

"My mother, un"

"I see" Ino said and passed him his sketch book and smiled at him slightly. "You're very artistic…Wish I had talent like that"

"It takes practice, un. I suppose my talent is natural…passed down from generation to generation. " that was all he said and an awkward silence.

Ino looked at her test and started it.

Ino finished her test at the last few minutes of class. She headed to the front of the class and placed the test on Kakashi's desk then she walked over to her desk and sat back down. She adjusted her skirt and made sure it covered her behind it was a dress code violation to wear such short skirts but she didn't care and apparently the teachers didn't either.

She glanced at Deidara he was sketching something but Ino couldn't see what it was he was he was hiding it with his hand. He's been sketching for the whole 45 minute class. Then the bell suddenly rang. The whole class rushed out the door and Ino held out Deidara's pencil.

"Keep it" Said Deidara "I have plenty, un"

"Alright, it was nice meeting you" Ino stuffed the pencil in her backpack and threw it over her back and left the classroom with Deidara behind her.

They only spoke a few words but Deidara already seemed so interesting to Ino. Was she developing a crush on him? Ino sighed and walked to her locker getting her science book and she headed to science 4th period.

Soon it was lunch Ino headed out of the class room to outside the building She sat down on a bench alone just thinking to herself and waiting for her friends. She saw Sakura her friend and enemy walk up to her. Her green eyes glistened in the sun and her pink hair seemed to shine as well.

Sakura was like…a follower to Ino, at least that's what she thought. Sakura and Ino where the best of friends until things got quite ugly when they both developed a crush on the class's heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha in middle school. Sasuke showed no interest in the two but still Ino and Sakura fought with each other for him until freshmen year in high school. Sakura, however still has obvious feelings for the Uchiha.

Sakura was a little annoying but not as much as Naruto. Sakura wore red a lot it was her favorite color.

"Yes, forehead?" Ino smirked and laughed at her nickname she gave Sakura in kinder garden.

"Did you meet the new kid? I didn't" Sakura said

"Yeah, he's pretty cool he's in my history class"

"How does he look like? What's his name?"

"He's blonde like me, blue eyes, tall, says 'un' a lot, his name is Deidara I guess he doesn't have a last name or something.."

"What do you mean he says 'un' a lot?" Curiosity sparkled in Sakura's eyes. Nothing interesting seemed to happen in her life.

"He says un after almost each sentence. It's like a grunt" Ino crossed her legs and glanced behind her "Hey, look there he is" Ino pointed to Deidara sitting with the popular guys. Ino knew everyone of them

"Wow he's cute but not as cute as Sasuke" Sakura compared Deidara to Sasuke her crush and as well as obsession since middle school "He's fitting in easily isn't he?"

"Yeah, well let's go forehead we got to find Hinata"

"Would you stop calling me that" Sakura said annoyed

Ino chuckled and they began to search for Hinata. They found Hinata with Naruto just chatting with him and both of them where sitting up against a wall. Their attraction for each other was just so obvious.

Hinata was the shy girl always quiet and when she spoke she stuttered and stammered over her words. She had black bluish raven hair and white milky eyes with no pupils. Often, kids younger than Hinata would be frightened by her eyes even adults. However people quickly got use to it after a while. Hinata was a Hyuuga the Hyuuga's had strange white pupil-less eyes like her cousin Neji Hyuuga and her mother and father.

Hinata liked Neji as well even if they where cousins she still had a crush on him. But Hinata didn't even dare to make a move on him. The thing is…Neji Hyuuga hates her his own cousin for "personal" reasons.

"Naruto, we are stealing Hinata" Ino said quickly and held out her hand so Hinata could grasp it and help her up. Hinata took her hand and got up to her feet.

"Fine.." Naruto pouted "Hey, Ino did you find out if Deidara is your long lost brother?"

"That's funny they do look a lot alike" Sakura said

"Shut it forehead" Ino said under her breath "And Naruto don't embarrass me again"

Ino and Sakura began to walk to a bench with Hinata following behind them

"W-what d-did you guys….need?" Stammered Hinata there was gentleness in her words as well as shyness and innocence.

"We wanted to hang out with you Hinata!" Sakura said smiling at the Hyuuga

Ino sighed and mostly didn't say a word. For some reason she couldn't get the new kid out of her mind. The white eyed Hyuga and the pink haired Haruno stayed talking and didn't seem to notice the blonde Yamanaka had something on her mind. They all sat down by a tree facing each other and Ino was looking at the mountains in the distance, silently.

Was she obsessed already? Like Sakura is with Sasuke? Ino sighed and pushed the thoughts out of her mind for the best.

Sakura finally noticed that Ino was being quieter than usual "Ino are you alright?"

"Yeah" responded Ino

"You're lying Ino tell me" Sakura said with pleading eyes and clear concern for her former best friend

"It's nothing I just need to be alone" Ino walked away and sat in a corner far from everyone. What was wrong with her? The blonde sighed and closed her eyes.

Deep in her thoughts Ino didn't notice someone sat next to her. Her eyes flew open when she felt a presence "W-what?" Ino jumped and gasped in shock and fright.

"I didn't mean to startle you, un" Deidara said looking at her with his blue eyes

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be a model, un"

"What?" What did he just say? A model like the ones who wore brilliant clothing from fabulous fasion designers and came out on T.V? Now how would a teenager in high school Senior year become a model now? It was possible but….what did Deidara mean?

"Ino, Yamanaka" Ino shuttered when Deidara said her name "I'm an artist as you know. I want you to be a model. I have art classes my assignment is to draw a female. For me I can't draw a female without looking at one, un. I have to draw a full body. You are a perfect model…fine endowments, curvy waist and, a beautiful face, un. Oh yes, and I also have to sculpt you after sketching your frame "

Ino flushed red "So…you want to draw me?" Fine endowments? Curvy waist? Beautiful face? Ino was flattered about these comments sure a lot of guys gave her complements but hearing it from the blonde teenaged guy was different, in a way. It made her feel ten times more confidence

"Isn't that what I just said?" Deidara had a slight annoyed tone. Clearly he doesn't like repeating himself

"Yeah, but when are you going to get the time to do that?"

"After school at my house, un"

"How long will it take you?"

"1 or 2 days, art takes time"'

"O-Okay" Was she crazy? She was agreeing to go to a strangers house who possibly could be a rapist…yeah I am crazy, Ino thought. She's done much more crazier things in her life, however. Deidara seemed like a nice guy who wouldn't hurt anyone not intentionally. But at the same time he was mysterious. Don't judge a book by it's cover, thought Ino.

"Great, un" Deidara smiled in a toothy grin showing of his white teeth. "come with me to my home after school"

"A-alright"

An awkward silence broke between them. Deidara looked at her with curiosity.

"Is there something wrong, un?"

"There's nothing wrong" Ino lied

"You're obviously lying, yeah? You're sitting alone in a corner I heard you are quite the social butterfly. Either the guys where lying or you are just a little under the weather, un"

"It's complicated" Ino blushed red and turned her head so that Deidara wouldn't see. And then bell rang Ino jumped to her feet.

"Hmph, saved by the bell, yeah?" Deidara smiled lightly and got up to his feet

Ino sighed and headed off to class and Deidara did as well.

The school day passed quickly, the last bell rang dismissing school. Ino walked out the class room and went to her locker. She unlocked the locker with her combination that she memorized in her head. After placing her math book in she closed her locker and looked for Deidara.

Where was he? Ino's eyes scanned the crowd then she found the familiar blonde haired teenager, Deidara.

Deidara greeted her with a smile and walked up to her with his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Hey" the blonde haired teenager grabbed Ino by her wrist gently "We've got to go the sooner the better, yeah?"

Ino smiled in response nervously and nodded. They started to walk together and while walking down the hall and out the school doors they received a lot of stares by plenty of curious people. They suggested that Ino the popular girl and Deidara the new kid where together. Both of them ignored it and continued walking to Deidara's car.

((A/N: Skipping the car ride))

"Pose for me" Deidara said softly. Deidara and Ino where in a room that looked like an art room. The teenaged artist had many sketches hung up on the wall and paint, oil pastels, everything you could name. He was sitting on a chair with his sketch book in his lap and his pencil aimed for the paper ready to sketch. Ino was standing in front of him shyly and confused at his words.

"Pose?" Ino asked uncomfortably

"Yes, pose for me…I don't want to draw you just standing there in a plain stance. It would be…just plain and boring, yeah?" Deidara turned his gaze to the female standing in front of him.

Ino blushed "Hey…couldn't you just take a picture of my full body and draw it from there"

"I could do that…" the blonde haired teenager said and pulled out his phone from his pocket. "But I still need you to be here while I sketch you so I could get a closer look" the artist put his phone on camera mode "Stand up against that wall over there, un"

The blue eyed girl stood up against the wall like he asked and slowly and nervously she posed for Deidara. One hand was on her hip and her other hand was at her side. One her one knee was bent slightly and lastly a smile was on her soft lips.

Deidara held out his phone and touched the screen snapping a quick picture of Ino.

"Got it?" Ino asked

"Yeah you could do what you want now, un" Deidara responded

The blonde girl leaned against a wall and pulled out her phone…3 unread messages from 3 different people, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto. She sighed and placed her phone in her pocket.

"Sorry, I didn't say anything. I heard your phone vibrate a couple of times" Deidara said. Ino looked at him didn't lift his eyes to look at her he just continued drawing. "Oh and thank you for doing this, being my model and all, un. I expected that most girls such as yourself wouldn't agree."

"You're welcome" She responded "It's my pleasure, I guess. So can you tell me why you picked me?"

"I told you already, un" Scoffed Deidara "You're nearly perfect. A work of art"

"Th-thanks" Ino said softly and walked over to Deidara standing next to him.

"Sit somewhere if you'd like…or I could drive you home…if you're bored, un"

"I'm not bored" Ino smiled at him. To be honest, Ino enjoyed being around him "I'd like to stay here for a while…Though I've got to get home at 3:00 PM" the current time was 2:20 PM.

"Cool, I'll drive you home later, yeah?" said the blonde teenaged boy glancing at the clock neatly hung up on the wall. "There's books on the bookshelf and magazines over there…" Deidara pointed to the bookshelf against the other side of the room wall. "If you want to read anything, un"

Without saying a word the blue eyed girl walked over to the bookshelf that had maybe perhaps over 40 books placed on it. The books where gothic, horror, and mystery she recognized some of them such as 'Misery' by Stephen King, 'The Black Cat" by Edgar Allen Poe, and 'Psycho' by Robert Bloch. There was a book titled 'Poems by Edgar Allen Poe' Ino reached for it and flipped through the pages. Most of the poems had Illustrations to it.

One poem caught her attention…The Raven. The Yamanaka heard of the poem but she never bothered to read it. Ino decided she would read it, since she was pretty bored. Ino sat down on the floor next to the bookshelf and started to read it.

_Once upon a midnight dreary, While I pondered weak and weary._

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of Forgotten lore _

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping_

_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door _

'_Tis some visitor' I muttered 'Tapping at my chamber door' _

Due to a slight headache Ino stopped reading and massaged her temples. Why she got a headache was unknown. Ino sighed lightly and closed the book and placed it neatly on the gap in the shelf.

"What where you reading, un?" Deidara asked curiously and his blue eyes met with hers.

"The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe" Ino responded and smiled at him lightly

"Oh, yeah that's a great poem, un. How far did you get?"

"Not far I got a headache…"

"Complex isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah…" Ino yawned a little covering her mouth and she leaned against the wall behind her supporting her back.

"You want to go home, yeah?"

"Yeah…I'm getting kinda tired and I have to finish my English homework"

"If you need help on it just tell me alright, un. I'm great at English, yeah." Deidara paused "I'll take you home now, un…"

"Wait…I can stay here for a little bit longer…I'm not too tired and I could work on my English homework here"

Deidara smiled "Alright would you like me to help, un?"

"Nah you've got work to do as well finish sketching me"

Without saying a word Deidara placed his sketch book on the floor flipping it over so that Ino wouldn't see the sketch then walked over to her silently. He crouched in front of her and took her face in his hands cupping her cheeks that turned a shade of red when Deidara touched them. She stared at his eyes wordlessly and curiously his face was close…a little _too_ close

"U-Um Deidara what are you doing?" Ino said shyly and wanted to move away but her body wouldn't move. She felt like her head was spinning

"Getting a closer look at your face, un" Deidara touched her lips gently and traced the top lip with his thumb.

Ino just stared at his eyes, blushing deep red but enjoying his touch against her skin. Her heart was racing a little too fast she couldn't breathe.

"You're lips are soft, yeah? I have to make sure I include that in the sketch, un" Deidara whispered making Ino shiver. Deidara placed his hands back on her cheeks which were flaming red "Ah, you're blushing, un… why is that? Do you find me attractive?"

"I….I um…"

"Yes or no, un" Deidara said huskily and stroked Ino's cheek with his stubby fingernails.

Was she going to lie? She barely met him but she couldn't stop the words from escaping her lips "Yes…"

Deidara leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead "Good, un" Deidara smirked "Also I would fix your skirt if I were you your pink panties are showing, with all due respect" Deidara whispered in her ear.

"W-What?" Ino blushed deeply and moved her hands to her skirt to pull it over her bottom

An awkward silence formed

"Did you really need to get a closer look at my face…?" Asked Ino

"No, un" Deidara chuckled "I just wanted to get closer to you, un. And see how you would react"

Ino blushed and looked away "Tell me about yourself Deidara…"

"Deidara I'm 17 years old…my dad is an architect and my mother…" Deidara paused and sighed sadly "Was murdered when I was three by her ex-boyfriend in high school, un. She burned to death… I only have pictures to look at, un. And you very much remind me of her you're…stunningly beautiful just like I remember my mom to be, un" Deidara's frown faded and he smiled lightly at the blonde haired girl.

"My dad right now is at work he doesn't come home till about four. If you ask me I think he's banging some girl right now" Deidara sighed "Oh excuse my language, un. Anyways My dad made this house since he is an architect I'm very wealthy and I always have been since I was born, un"

"Hey…Deidara…what did you're mom work as?" Ino asked quietly

"She was an artist like me, un. She drew portraits of people she was also a writer. I believe I have some of her books on the bookshelf over there if you'd like to read them. She spent her time drawing me I was her muse and she was a sucker for romance novels, un. She had amazing talent even more art skills than I do now, un" Deidara said smiling and he continued "I was so spoiled by her and my dad, well he never paid much attention to me or my mother, un. He still doesn't pay much attention to me, un. He's always with his 'girlfriends' and out of the house… I'll tell you more later I have to finish the sketch. It just needs to be shaded, un"

When Deidara got up he walked over to his chair and placed the sketch book back on his lap. He continued to shade the pencil was lightly touching the paper making a quiet noise as he continued his art work.

Ino sighed after a few minutes, she asked "Are you almost done Deidara?"

"Yeah, I'm done it's a work of art, un" He smiled proudly

"Can I see?"

"Hn? Oh, yeah of course"

Deidara walked up to Ino with his sketch book in his hand then he revealed the drawing to her…Ino was speechless.

"Y-You made me beautiful." was all Ino could say

Everything was perfect and neatly done it was almost the mirror image of her she swore every single thing was perfect. Every curve of her body was drawn so evenly. Deidara had some serious talent it was amazing, stunning, and a master piece.

"You already are, un" the blonde haired teenaged boy responded and smiled at her in a toothy grin.

His talent was incredible it made her speechless. She was never drawn before but she knew that nobody could possible draw her better than Deidara could. She smiled back at him and got up to her feet.

"Th-thank you…I think I need to go home now…it was nice spending time with you"

"You're welcome and I'll drive you home. You're a work of art Ino, un"

((A/N: This chapter was extremely boring but I promise the plot will get much more interesting in the next chapters.))


End file.
